Dynasty
by Dark Tenchi
Summary: YAOI 1x2. *URL UP!!!* . Heero's a prince that has his world turned upside down when he's given a servant as a gift-Duo. limish!For some reason the URL didn’t turn up so just go to my homepage area on my bio, that will tell you where to go ^_^
1. teaser

Author: Dark Tenchi (shini_chan2002@yahoo.com.au) Fandom: Gundam Wing Pairings: 1x2, 3x4, 5xM, 13x6 and whatever else I can come up with! Category: AU. Historical? Warnings: nothing for now except slavery. Maybe future angst and NCS Rating: PG at the moment, future lemon, lime, citrus, mango, Whatever it is I'll have it!!! Summery: This focuses on the major 'what if' factor. What could've happened if things in history had gone differently.  
  
Dynasty-teaser  
  
Imagine a world completely different from the one we know today. The tiniest changes in our history can have the largest impact on our world. The outcome of a long forgotten battle can change the very way that our society functions. What would happen if certain people that had been murdered in the past, were left to live? Although it's best to not waste time dwelling on the what ifs of our history, one does have a tendency to wonder.  
  
What if?  
  
Imagine for a moment that our world is not as it is. Certain events in history as we know it never happened, whilst others we did not know of did. Imagine that the events that led up to the final queen of Egypt's demise happened differently. And those differences had worked in her favour. Because of these differences she had lived, and she had conquered.and now ruled over the entire civilised world with her family. With the final battle long gone and her most powerful Roman enemies dead, she was able to rest peacefully and hand over her position as ruler to her eldest son, Ptolemy Caesar.  
  
The new king formed an alliance with a small Asian country, Japan. Whilst he was visiting, he met and fell in love with the Emperor's youngest daughter, Rei. She differed greatly from others in appearance. Unlike most of her people, she did not have black hair and dark brown eyes, but russet brown hair that fell in waves at her back and deep cobalt blue eyes filled with kindness. The young king was so smitten with her that he immediately halted all tasks of importance and began courting her. He was successful in his attempts and the married soon after with the Emperor's full blessings were given.  
  
One year later they were blessed with their first child-a son. They named him Ptolemy XIV officially, Heero for short. The child was blessed with his mother's good looks, a small, slightly up turned nose. Thick russet brown hair that seemed to go in all directions fell and partially hid beautiful cobalt blue eyes, their slight slant along with his high cheekbones were the only hint at his ancestry. From his father he had attributed his tanned skin and his cool and collected personality, his sharp intellect and wit. The child was raised well, trained from a young age in the arts of archery and swordsmanship, battle strategic, literature, languages and much more. He excelled in everything he tried, never complaining.  
  
He was given his first chance to prove himself at the age of fourteen. He was given authority over the imperial army, and with it he saved his mother's homeland from being taken over and destroyed by the barbarians. Because of his proved worth, his father gave him full control over the army. He became respected highly by all. Because of his many accomplishments, his father made many plans for his son's 16th birthday. He realised that Heero was lonely, and decided that his son needed some company. The king instantly set out, searching the lands for the most beautiful person he could find. His son's problem could be easily solved by gifting him with a catamite to liven things up.  
  
And liven things up he did.  
  
Tbc.  
  
So, should I continue it? Was it ok? I've had this idea for a while, and I just recently got around to starting it. Tell me if it needs work, ne? Feedback is very much appreciated! 


	2. Suprises

**Dynasty** 1/??

A silent shadow crept slowly across the hallway towards the prince's quarters. The shadow was almost there, it hadn't been seen yet. Slowly, three more steps and it would be free of prying eyes. It knew it should not be here; it silently cursed itself for trying to sneak into the room at this time of day, as there were barely any shadows to veil it. Two more steps, almost there…

"Heero! There you are, I've been looking all over the palace for you. What are you doing? " A cheerful blonde slave popped out of nowhere and walked into the shadow's line of sight.   

//Damn it all// Heero sighed, backing away of the shadows. He walked towards Quatre, his adviser's concubine. "Hn" that was all the prince offered in response. That and a death glare.  Quatre sighed tiredly. He seemed to be on the receiving end of a lot of those lately. He had been looking for the prince the entire morning and this was all he got for his troubles.

"Come on, don't be like that. Today's your birthday, smile." Quatre's smile faltered when Heero's glare intensified. He didn't know why the prince was acting like this. 

"Your father wishes to see you. He'll be pretty annoyed if you keep him waiting any longer." Quatre declared with reinforced cheer before turning around and walking off. Heero followed not soon after, dreading the meeting. 

It wasn't as if he were going to be scolded, quite the contrary. He was going to be given his birthday gift. Heero was pissed because he knew what that gift was-a concubine. He shuddered at the thought of having a young female slave hanging off his arm, with him every free moment, him having to have intercourse with her, having to react. The very thought of having to do that made him sick. Were he to do that with a male on the other hand…yes, he was gay. The very thought of doing something remotely sexual with a female made him nauseous. 

His father would have a fit if he found out, which is why he was dreading the meeting. He was certain he would be given a female concubine. He sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time that day. //Goddess give me strength//

~__-*-__~

Heero entered his father's court, heart pounding. He found his father sitting at the throne while listening to a travelling mage. To his right his mother stood, listening keenly to what was being said. No matter how many times he saw his mother, he was always astounded at her beauty and the air of intelligence that surrounded her. He tried to listen to what the mage was saying, but he couldn't make anything out from this far away. Suddenly his father sat up abruptly, bellowing.

"THAT'S UNNATURAL, UNCALLED FOR AND UNETHICAL. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE. EVEN IF IT WERE, WHO WOULD WANT A MALE TO BEAR A CHILD***?" His father bellowed at the scared Mage. His mother looked as though she was trying her hardest not to laugh at her husbands antics. She quickly walked over to her husband and began calming him down as she excused the Mage.

The pharaoh calmed as soon as he saw Heero, previous conversation all but forgotten. He smiled up at his son lovingly before dismissing all in the room but his wife. He motioned for his son to come forward. 

"Come here my son. I have a surprise for you." The pharaoh smiled once again as Heero came forward. He sensed his nervousness. "You wanted to see me, father?" Heero asked monotonously, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Happy 16th birthday" This came from his mother as she stepped forward and embraced him. This calmed Heero slightly. Her embraces and words always did. She whispered into his ear "I'm sure you will love your gift" she let go of him and went to take her position by his father. Heero groaned internally. //No, not you too mother//  

"I think it is time for your present." His father smirked knowingly before ringing a bell. As he did so one of the guards entered, carrying a squirming mass of chestnut and silk. Heero sighed as he realised that the chestnut was hair…a lot of hair. A lot of hair meant it was a girl. His sorrow was completely forgotten as two breath-taking violet eyes were made visible. The owner of the said eyes ceased all movement when she saw the prince…for about two seconds before she kneed the guard carrying her in the groin. There was a loud crack; the guard's screams could be heard echoing through out the entire palace. He quickly dropped the bundle, kicking it in his fury. 

"ENOUGH" bellowed the pharaoh. The girl tried to stand but couldn't, she was bound tightly with rope. //Great. Not only am I getting a female concubine, I'm getting one that is not here of her free will. She is beautiful though. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all// Heero thought as he walked towards the girl and unbound her. As soon as she was free, she tore off the gag in her mouth and stood. Heero gasped. She was a he! A very attractive he. Heero looked over to his mother, not missing her wink. She knows. Heero blushed.

His father stood. "Why is he bound?" he asked the fallen guard angrily. "He tried to escape, my lord." The guard gasped out. Both his father and Heero turned back to the ~boy~ in front of them. He was glaring at the fallen guard. He then turned to the pharaoh and stood proudly. He then spoke, proudly with no fear what so ever.

" That's not true, he's lying. He bound me because I was trying to get away from him, not the palace. When you bought me you said your self that no one was to touch me. Asshole here did more then try to touch me. You know I never lie…your highness." The violet-eyed boy looked up at the pharaoh defiantly, as if daring him to call him a liar. 

The Pharaoh just sighed, much to Heero's surprise. "Yes Duo, I know you don't lie. You made that quite clear the first time I met you. I know you would not go back on your promise" he then glared at the guard. "Your punishment is death."  He then bellowed "Guards" as he said so, two guards came forward and took the man out of the room.

Heero just stood there perplexed, looking back and forth between the boy and his father. His gaze settled on his mother, whom just shrugged. "Father?" he questioned. How could this boy get away with being so insolent? He himself would've been beaten had he shown that much disrespect-at least he thought he would, he'd never done anything of the sort.     

His father saw his questioning gaze and decided to answer. "Happy birthday son. I found him some time ago and decided to keep him. I thought he would be the perfect gift. I originally wanted to give you a female concubine but your mother was opposed to the idea. Meet Duo, he will be in your…erm…services. He will tell you anything else you may want to know" The Pharaoh looked flustered as he hurriedly exited the room.

Heero just stared at his back. "My services?" he looked at Duo, whom at that moment was trying to adjust his belt tighter so the cloth would not slip any further then it had. Not that it hid anything, it was practically see-though. Heero looked towards his mother "My services?" His mother just rolled her eyes at her dense son.

"Oh, for the sake of the goddess, he's your catamite!" she said rather irritably. 

"My what?" Heero sputtered. "But he's male"

The Queen raised an eyebrow "So? You and I both know you prefer males. Don't look so shocked." With that said she turned and walked off. At the door she turned once more.

"Duo, I know Heero will be gentile with you, please be gentile back. And explain everything to him please" she was out the door in seconds. Heero turned to look at Duo, whom inturn done the same.  

"So. I'm guessing you're gonna want to be top, eh?" Duo asked innocently. Heero looked him up and down, then Duo's words finally sank in…he fainted.

Duo just scratched his head "was it something I said?"

Tbc

Was it okay? Please tell me 

*** I just thought it would be funny to add something like this in. it will be in the story later however. 


	3. Thankyou and a taste of chapter 2

Okay. Hi all. I know it has been awhile since I last updated this story but I've been struck with a very bad case of writer's block *sigh* So this will not really be a chapter…just a thankyou to all those that have reviewed…it means the world to me that you did *glomps you all* 

**Important**- if you are my 21st reviewer, e-mail me, k? the reason for this is that I will write you a fic, to your specification, any pairing (sorry but Heero and Duo can only be together-any other pairing is fine) any rating. I thought this would be a good way to overcome my writer's block *lol* 

At the end of the thankyou's I will be adding a bit of the next chapter that I have managed to write…a taste of it, if you will. I hope you enjoy the little ~taste~ ^_~ now on with the thankyous:

**_Duo/Folken/TK-_** I will continue, I promise you that…I'm just having a little difficulty doing that 

                            *sweatdrops*thanks for reviewing twice. You made my day!

**_LiCat- _**I'm glad you like it and I will be continuing it soon *crosses fingers*

**_Ash-_**I glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing 

**_Dreamweaver- _**Sorry, but the other G-boys won't be Heero's playthings (no matter how appealing the **__**

                          idea is) but they will be in this fic.

**_Sparda219-_**thank you for the complement. You're review made my day ^_^

**_Chiisaiichi-_**thanks for reviewing. I'll try to have the next part up shortly.

**_Patty 40-_**sorry, but the reason I didn't write much was because it was a teaser. I'll try to have long **__**

               chapters in the future. Thanks for reviewing twice.********

**_Cobalt Princess-_**thanks for reviewing and hopefully more will be up for you to see soon. In the 

                          meantime, I hope you continue your fics ^_^ and thanks for reviewing twice.

**_Mystic Dragoness-_**I'm trying, really I am *lol* but this writer's block is killing me! *sighs*

**_Lora-helen-_**I'll try to post more soon *cackles* Heero's cute when he's clueless, ne?

**_Shadowdragon58-_**Heero in shock is a very good thing ^_^

**_Jeica-_**Yes, I'm going to put lost and lots of both lemon and lime ^_^ and I'm really trying to update****

          Soon. Thank you very much for reviewing.

**_EtheLeA-_**thanks for liking my story *blushes at the complement* I'll try writing more soon…try checking 

              out the little 'taste' of my next chapter.

A TASTE OF CHPATER 2 

…In the hazy blackness that surrounded his mind he vaguely felt his neck being lightly caressed by soft fingertips. The fingertips then trailed down, the spot where they once were now covered by soft lips. They suckled slightly as the fingertips trailed down across his broad shoulders, down his chest, stopping to tweak a pert nipple. The moist lips stopped their suckling, moving now to follow the same path the fingertips had, raining light butterfly kisses across his collarbone before latching onto one of his hardened nubs, drawing a throaty moan from the unconscious boy. Those same lips trailed down his chest, bypassing his now aching arousal and sucked at the juncture of his thighs. The unconscious figure squirmed under the onslaught, waking as wet heat surrounded him completely...   


	4. Chapter 3

Hello Mina. Sorry it's taken me so long to post this but writer's block is a b*tch but luckily I'm over it now. I hope you all haven't lost interest. Also to my 21st reviewer Jesoba Kidree, please tell me how you'd like your fic or I'll take it that you don't want it *sniffles* 

As I've said before, I'm very grateful for all the reviews I get, and when I'm grateful, I'm often happy and when that happens I write! In that case—Review more _ *lol* greedy thing, aren't I?

Well these are my sankyous to my reviewers.

shadowdragon58- Teasers are mean. Aren't they ^_^ I'm a very mean person but look, more! Yay.

Shinigami- thankyou for your kind words, and I do think it was a bit extreme, but what can I say. Duo-chan is important.

Isika- Here's the rest, hope you like it.

Serafina- I think you made the writer's block go away *looks around* Yup it's gone. Thank you for the great review and see, I woke    

              him up!       

frakface (too lazy to sign in)- heheh, laziness is an illness I often suffer from *lol* I'm glad that you agree with me about Heero and 

                                           Duo only being together. Long live 1x2x1!

Avant-garde- Aww…it is a little too late but I'm in the mood to write so…e-mail me if you want me to write one for ya! ^_^ I'll be 

                    waiting.   

Dark Crystal- I'm thanking ALL my reviewers! And thankyou very much for reviewing too. You made my day ^_^

Duo- Here's the rest…hope it's good enough! I wrote this in 5 minutes flat so there might be some mestakes…eep…sorry.

Akane_neko- Thankyou very much for reviewing and here's more ^_^ hope you like.      

EtheLeA-  Thankyou once more for reviewing. It's nice to be recognised. Ne? Here's the rest, sorry about the teaser *blushes*

CobaltPrincess-  Thankyou so much for reviewing and thanks for the chocolates-they were a real energy booster *lol* Here's the 

                         rest of chapter 2. I'm sorry that it has to be censored though *sighs*

Bitter Berry- Hey Crisi-chan *huggles you* thanks for the compliments…now I really hope **you** finish your fics ^_^ here's the rest

Now on with the fic ^_^

Dynasty 2

In the hazy blackness that surrounded his mind he vaguely felt his neck being lightly caressed by soft fingertips. The fingertips then trailed down, the spot where they once were now covered by soft lips. They suckled slightly as the fingertips trailed down across his broad shoulders, down his chest, stopping to tweak a pert nipple. The moist lips stopped their suckling, moving now to follow the same path the fingertips had, raining light butterfly kisses across his collarbone before latching onto one of his hardened nubs, drawing a throaty moan from the unconscious boy. Those same lips trailed down his chest, bypassing his now aching arousal and sucked at the juncture of his thighs. The unconscious figure squirmed under the onslaught, waking as wet heat surrounded him completely. 

Heero yelped and sat up abruptly, realising he was in his bed, covered in a thin linen sheet…which was currently tented, proving how well he had reacted to his dream…naked. He swiftly lifted the sheet and peered underneath, dropping it just as quickly…yep, he was naked. He suspected he knew who was responsible for his current state _and_ feeling him up while he slept, expecting to see the guilty person hanging over him, instead he found no one. 

He then shifted his gaze; it fell to a confused looking Duo sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed, munching on a large round pastry[1] Duo was gaping openly at Heero, a quick glance down that concerned look turned into a perplexed one once he spotted Heero's…erm…little problem.

"Is something the matter master? Do you need some" Duo glanced down "help?" he inquired innocently, putting down the pastry and beginning to crawl towards his master.

"Huh?" Heero asked intelligently, looking down also. He yelped once more and grasped the sheet to him tightly, drawing it over him until only his head was visible. "N.n.no" Heero stuttered, blushing from head to toe. He couldn't understand how this boy had such an effect on him. He'd never done such things before and he'd certainly never blushed before.

Duo continued to crawl towards him, loosing his innocent look and gaining one of lust. With each crawling step Duo took towards Heero, Heero inched back…until he fell off the bed, landing on the hard floor with a loud thud. Duo winced sympathetically, gazing at Heero with a worried expression etched onto his face. 

"Are you okay Master? Are you hurt? Want me to kiss it better?" Duo asked in all seriousness, leaning down to help Heero back onto the bed. He lost his balance and tumbled off the bed and onto a very surprised Heero-whom had been standing up. They fell to the floor together, landing in a pile of limbs. The door slid open[2]

"I just came to give y…Ahh" Quatre shrieked as he saw the scene that was before him before turning several different shades of red. 

"Arg…erm…err...I'm…sorrytohaveintrudedbutiwasaskedtodeliverthislettertoyouokay? Okay.byenow." dropping the scroll onto the table beside the door, Quatre quickly ran out the door, shutting it a little too firmly.

Duo looked down at Heero, whom at the moment was doing a great impression of a fish out of water. "Oops?" Duo let out helpfully while getting off of Heero. He walked to where the scroll had been set down and grasped it, bringing I over to his master and kneeling beside him. Heero composed himself and stood tall, snatching the scroll from Duo's hands and muttering a quiet 'thankyou'. He stared at it for a moment. 

"Aren't you going to open it master? I doubt it will open its self. " Duo asked in a cheerful tone of voice.  Heero was apprehensive about opening it. He looked down at the seal, it was his grandmother's[3] insignia. He truly loved and admired her. They were close and he hoped that it would stay that way now that she knew, no doubt, that he had a male concubine. The very thought that she wouldn't approve of something he'd do upsets him deeply. 'What if she heard of my behaviour earlier and is disgusted by it? By my attraction to my new slave?' 

He debated the pros and cons in his head before his curiosity finally won over. He tore the seal off and quickly scanned the scroll, grasping an object wrapped with in it. A smile broke out on his lips as a faint blush rose on his cheeks. Once he placed the scroll back down; he turned and began to walk towards an unsuspecting Duo. A strange gleam in his eyes.

"Umm…are you ok? Master?  Duo's voice hitched, last word barely a squeak as Heero reached up and caressed his cheek softly. "Umm…err…why...eh…I mean…wha…" his ramblings cut off by soft lips covering his own in lightly, taking his lower lip in between them and sucking gently. A moan was felt more then heard, whom it came from was unknown. Heero gently slipped his tongue into his slave's mouth, tenderly coaxing the other's tongue into action. It was now that Heero realised that it was both he and Duo were moaning, duo deliciously so. In the end the broke off for air. Heero gave him one more kiss on his now bruised lips before trailing light kisses up across his jaw to his ear, nibbling on the soft flesh. This caused a string of moans to rise from his slave's throat, fingers to claw nonchalantly at his back. 

Heero moaned at the arousing sounds his slave was making as he trailed kisses down his neck, nipping at the skin above his pulse before reaching up to recapture his lips in a soul-searing kiss. Duo squeaked into his master's mouth as he felt himself picked up into his strong arms, cradled against his chest. He could feel Heero's heart beating as frantically as his own; reaching up he placed his hand right above it, rubbing in slow circles. He felt himself gently being placed on the bed, as though he were made of the most fragile of glasses. He then knew that Heero would never hurt him, no matter what he did. He would not hurt him when they joined. Although Duo seemed eager to be joined with his master, he was still anxious about it. He had only wanted to have it done and over with because the constant thought of the coming pain made him nervous. _//I guess it might not be as painful as I thought it would be//_

Duo was jolted out of his thoughts as a warm calloused hand wrapped around his **~~//CENSORED//~~**                 

     ****

~~CENSORED~~ 

Sorry. But fanfiction.net will not allow me to post the rest of this.

Gomen nasai.

This is the part where some authors usually put up a URL that tells you where you can read the rest of this

But I don't have one. If anybody out there has a private website that would be willing

To help me and post the uncensored version of this, I'd be forever grateful. Sorry again.

**~~CENSORED~~**

As Duo lay snuggled against Heero's chest, his head tucked under his chin; a soft breeze blew through the window, knocking the scroll onto the floor, sprawled open for all to read:

_~~Never deny yourself happiness on the _

_    account of one person. Have fun and_

_  and be free while you still can I trust_

_    you to make the right decision, I also_

_   trust you to know what the enclosed_

_   vile is for and how to use it. You can_

_thank me later. _

_  Blessed Be~~_


	5. URL TO LEMON

REPLIES AND URL TO 

LONG AWAITED LEMON!!!

HERE'S THE URL: 

Enna Namo- Thanks for the tip…that's where I am now ^_^ 

EtheLeA- It is nice when someone updates, ne? *smiles* if you thought that was sweet, read the non-censored part ^_^ 

Dreamweaver- Thanks for the correction *smiles at you* I didn't really have a beta reader, but now I do ^_^ so there won't                         be as many mistakes from now on^_^ I hope you continue reading ^_^

Hakumei- Thank you very much for the nice review *glomps you* erm…sorry bout that *sweatdrops* if you still want to host my                fic, I'd be more then happy to e-mail it to you ^_^ 

Amazon- Thank you so very much for the nice review *glomps you too* erm…*sweatdrops* I seem to be in a glomping mood

              Thanks for the offer, you're a life saver ^_^  

Sparda219- *lol* sorry that I have offended you oh vengeful demon *offers pocky* I would've given you animal blood as sacrifice                    but I thought you'd like pocky more ^_^ Here's the URL *falls over* sorry it took me so long to update *blushes*            

Dee- I wish I could be archived at any of those places but I'm just not good enough for them *sighs* although you could nominate

         Me at www.gwyaoi.org *hint, hint nudge, nudge* *lol* Thanks for taking the time to review. 

Duo/Folken/TK- *lol* I know I would if I got a letter like that *falls over and blushes* but I thought our Hee-chan could handle it!

Empress-Videl- Well, that's what I thought until fanfiction.net took off one of my fics and barred me from using my account 

                        *Sweatdrops* I sorta learned my lesson after that *lol* Thanks for reviewing  

Lily254- *glomps* you're the best…thanks for the review! *glomps again* what can I say, I'm in that sorta mood ^_^

shadowdragon58- Here's the rest at the link on top of the page ^_^ hope you like it and please don't forget to review!

Saz- Thanks for taking the time to review *glomps* yup…still in glomping mode ^_^

Lady Allylandra- that you very much for the review and the tip! I might check it out later *smile at you*

Moonlightsiren- That's what I thought until fanfiction.net took off one of my fics and barred me from using my account 

                        *Sweatdrops* I sorta learned my lesson after that *lol* Thanks for reviewing *glomps*

Rain- Soggy tomatoes? Spinach flavoured matzah balls?  Banana people? *tucks feet under her* *sticks tongue out at banana             people*  I've added more…read the lemon, go to the link at the top of the page ^_^   

Amber- Here's the rest of it, just go to the link ^_^ thanks for the review *smiles*


End file.
